


You'll Be Careful?

by phoenixquest



Series: William Hawke and Anders [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixquest/pseuds/phoenixquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Hawke asks Anders to go on the Deep Roads expedition. Anders can't quite bring himself to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be Careful?

**Author's Note:**

> There is honestly not much plot to this or anything, it just popped into my head and I had to write it out. Just a short conversation. I hope you like it anyway.

“Hey.”

“William!” Anders said in surprise, turning to see the rogue striding toward him, usual smile on his kind face. The clinic was empty for the night, and the mage had just been trying to tidy up his supplies. “Maker. If you can sneak up on me that easy, I’m doomed if the Templars come around.”

“Nah,” William chuckled. “I just don’t deafen people with my clanking armor as I walk, that’s all.” 

“Anything wrong?” Anders asked, giving his half-smile to the rogue. “You’re okay, right?”

“Of course,” William said easily. “I don’t only come here when I get hurt, you know.”

“You’re the only one,” Anders remarked with amusement.

“I actually wanted to ask you about the expedition,” William said, his demeanor becoming more serious. “We’re leaving in two days, and I know you’ve been to the Deep Roads before, and I thought it might be handy to have a Warden with us, and – sorry, I’m rambling,” he finished, bringing his hand up to rub the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I see,” Anders said slowly, looking apprehensive. “William, I – you know I don’t mind going with you, helping you out, but – “

“It’s okay,” William interrupted quickly. “I don’t mind, I mean, I didn’t know if you wanted to come, obviously, I just thought I’d ask, because you said something about it after we met, and I don’t want to make you feel like you have to or anything, because obviously you don’t have to -“

Anders cut him off with a chuckle; he found it charming the way the rogue would ramble like that when he was nervous. “It’s all right. I just – I think I’d prefer to sit this one out,” the mage said apologetically. “I’m sorry, William. I don’t really care for the Deep Roads and darkspawn and all, and I don’t really want to leave my clinic for so long.” The words weren’t really strong enough to convey just how _much_ he hated the Deep Roads, how little he could stand the idea of traveling to them again…but he wasn’t going to burden William with that.

“Of course,” William said, part of him wishing he hadn’t asked. He didn’t want to trouble the healer – he knew Anders didn’t like to leave his clinic as often as William asked him to already, and he should’ve known better. “That’s fine, it’s just fine. We’ll be all right without you, and then you can stay and heal Kirkwall. Maker knows they need it.”

“If I could find a way to heal the ills of _this_ city, I think I’d be a rich man,” Anders said with a small laugh. “You’re sure you don’t mind?”

“Not at all,” William said at once. He did, a little – not because he was angry the mage would say no to him, but because he quite enjoyed having Anders along with him. The healer was entertaining and great to talk to, and he was going to miss his company. “I’ve got your maps, after all, and I’ll be with dwarves. I can even take Bethany – she’s learned a bit from you, about healing. It ought to be fine.”

“She learns quickly,” Anders agreed. “She’s a great healer, and a great help around here.” 

“I’m glad to hear it,” William smiled. His younger sister had taken to helping at the clinic when she had some free time; Anders had grown a bit fond of her, regarding her almost as a student. She was very sweet, and had an innocence about her that was admittedly refreshing with all the darkness he faced in his daily life. 

“You’ll let me know when you’re back, won’t you?” Anders asked, concern tingeing his voice.

“Sure I will,” William assured him. “You’ll be the first one I tell.”

“And you’ll be careful?” Anders asked, brows knitted together. 

“Have you ever known _me_ to be careful?” William teased. The mage’s expression eased a bit as he chuckled knowingly.

“Well, something _like_ it, anyway,” Anders said, shaking his head. “I suppose that’ll have to be good enough.”

“And _you_ ,” William said firmly, “better remember to eat once in a while, healer.” Anders’ cheeks reddened slightly. William had noticed his habit of taking care of everyone else while ignoring himself, and had made a point to bring the mage food when he could. Anders had given up protesting by now – it was useless, as the rogue always insisted he keep the food for himself.

“I’ll do my best,” Anders promised.

“Well, I’ve got to get going – meeting Isabela at the Hanged Man,” William grinned. Anders felt a pang in his chest – he shouldn’t be surprised, the way the two flirted, and it wasn’t like he had any claim over the rogue. But a part of him still wished he did. “Going to give me a bit of dueling practice.”

“Is that what they’re calling it these days?” Anders asked, keeping his voice light.

“I’ll see you, Anders,” William chuckled, holding up his hand in farewell. “Take care, now.”

“You too, William,” Anders replied. “Good luck.” 

He watched the rogue walk out, feeling jealous and guilty all at once. He knew the Deep Roads were terrible – it didn’t really seem fair to refuse the rogue’s invitation. He could be of help, he was sure – being a Grey Warden, he might be able to give them an advantage. But he just couldn’t bring himself to go down there again. 

_Anyway, maybe he’ll take Isabela_ , he thought despairingly. _Give them a chance to get closer. It’s not like_ you _ought to be dwelling on him, after all._ He couldn’t be sure if the thought came from himself or Justice, but he supposed it didn’t really matter. It was true either way.


End file.
